A Thousand Years From Now
by Selene Serenity
Summary: AU. Inuyasha's from the year 2000, Kagome 3000, Inu's been cryogenicly frozen, and Kagome stumbles upon him and wakes him up. The 2 have to solve the mystery of project demon!
1. Discovery

A Thousand Years From Now

~Selene Serenity~

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Please don't copy or steal!

Author's notes: Hey all. Yet another fanfic from me…. yeah you must being getting fed up with me not finishing the others…I'm working on them I promise! So it's an AU fic, and Inuyasha comes from are time and Kagome's from even further in the future! What insanity will ensue!? I'm not sure…but there's bound to be a lot of it…insanity that is.

Chapter One

Awakening

         Kagome had just finished her last piece of paper work that she had been assigned that morning. It was Saturday and she was stuck inside her stuffy cubicle doing paperwork for the cryogenics lab. Three years ago she had signed up for the intern job with her friend and college roommate, Sango. When they got the job the two quickly became friends with another intern, Miroku. He was a bit of a pervert, but Kagome and Sango saw past that little detail. The two of them were now in their junior year of college, and in the top half of their class, but Kagome was anything but happy. 'This job is soooo boring.' She thought and collected up all the papers. 'I thought all sorts of interesting things would happen, but nothing has! Its just paper work, paper work, paper work!' She stormed out of her cubicle, carrying her papers and went to the boss's office where she was to drop it off.

She reached the office and since no one was there placed the papers on her desk. "There you go you old hag!" She said boldly, knowing no one was in earshot. If anyone were she'd have kept her mouth shut. 'Ah well.' She sighed. 'About time I met Sango and Miroku for lunch.' She left the office and headed for the cafeteria. 

As she walked down the hallway that led to the cafeteria Kagome passed all the usual doors she did every day. Offices, labs, storage rooms, but then…she spotted a door that she had never seen opened before. She had always assumed it was another storage closet and hadn't made a fuss over it. But now the door was open. She walked over to it, making sure no one was around. When she looked in it was pitch black and Kagome could barely make out a staircase. 'A basement?' She thought. She felt the wall just inside and found a light switch. She flicked it on and looked down. She could see anything from where she stood so she decided to go down, pretty much because her curiosity got the best of her.

When she reached the bottom all she saw was a dusty, empty basement room. That was before she turned and faced the back and found nine very old models of the cryogenic capsules. "What the?" She gasped. As far as she could tell all nine were still in use. She slowly crept towards one of the capsules and swept the dust off the glass window. She peered inside and saw the sleeping face of a boy, maybe around her age. He had long white hair and what shocked her the most was the pair of dog-ears on his head. "What is he!?" She wondered.

Suddenly Kagome felt a sneeze coming on. "Stupid dust…" She grumbled. She finally let the sneeze out and lost her balance. She tumbled foreward and fell against the capsule. Once she regained balance she stood up straight and immediately noticed that when she had fallen she had hit the release button on the capsule. "Oh no!" She gasped and backed away.

The door opened making a loud exhaust noise. "Oh man…this can't be good!" She bit her lip as the door swung open all the way. The boy stood, still unconscious, in only a hospital robe. It was obvious that he was slowly waking up though.

"Kagome?" Two voices called from behind her. Kagome spun around and saw Sango and Miroku standing there. "What are you doing down here?" Sango asked.

"Um…well, the door was open so I guess curiosity got the best of me." Kagome replied. "What about you two."

"Same." Miroku laughed.

"Um…Kagome?" Sango pointed behind Kagome.

Miroku and Kagome looked back at the capsule. "Oh yeah… um I kinda woke up someone I think…"

The boy was now completely awake. He immediately ran at Kagome and grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Where am I!? Where's Naraku!?" He shouted.

"Uh…" Kagome starred at him with wide eyes. Miroku did his best to try and pull him off Kagome but it didn't really help.

"I don't know anything!" Kagome cried. "I'm just an intern here!"

"Please sir! Leave Kagome alone. You need to calm down." Sango stated. "If you don't you'll pass out."

"I don't pass out!" He snapped. But almost as soon as soon as he said it, he lost his grip on Kagome and fell backwards, unconscious. Miroku caught him and held him up.

"Told you so." Sango sighed. "Why does no one take that warning seriously?"

***

That evening Kagome sat in a chair, next to the boy, who was lying in a bed in the hospital wing of the building. She was finishing up some homework from school as she waited for the boy to wake up again. She put her pen down and sighed. She couldn't concentrate, too much had happened in that one day for her to concentrate. She stood up and placed her work on the seat. Stepping closer to his bed, Kagome starred at the two furry dog-ears on his head. "They're so cute…they don't seem to match his personality at all." She whispered. She then found her hand reaching for his right ear. She lightly held it between her thumb and index finger. 

"Do you mind?" A voice grumbled. Kagome immediately let go of his ear and looked down at his face. He was now awake and glaring at her.

"Ah!" Kagome blushed. "Sorry." she said and went to the foot of the bed and picked up the clipboard hanging there.

"Where is Naraku?" He asked sternly.

"I already told you that I don't know!" Kagome snapped. "No one here does!" It was true. After she Miroku and Sango had brought him upstairs they immediately told some of the higher-ranking authorities in the building about him. No one had ever seen or even heard about the basements capsule. The problem immediately had thrown the company in a frenzy. So the company left Kagome to watch over the boy until he woke up. 'Why me?' She thought. "Like I said, I'm just an intern anyways."

"And where would here be?" He asked.

"Here would be Tokyo Cryogenics." Kagome replied.

"Cryogenics?" 

"Yes. Now, I have some questions for _you._" Kagome looked over the clipboard. "What was the last year you remember it being?"

"Its 2000 isn't it?" The boy sat up a bit.

"2000!?" Kagome gasped. "You're from 2000!?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"It's now the year 3000! And that means that you've been frozen for…"

"A thousand years!!!" He shouted.

"That's the longest that anyone's ever been frozen…how is that even possible!? I didn't think they had the technology back then…"

"1000 years…that bastard Naraku better be dead then…" He growled.

"Um…well, next question. What's your name?"

"Inuyasha." He said simply.

"Last name?"

"I don't have one."

"What do you mean you don't have a last name?" Kagome blinked.

"Well most demons don't." He grinned

Author's notes: Well here you go the first chapter! ^_^ I hope you all like it. Do you think it's worth continuing? Please review!

Coming next chapter: Old history is dug up and project demon in found. Plus another trip to the basement and guess what, Inuyasha isn't the only one awake anymore…


	2. Waking

A Thousand Years From Now

Chapter Two

~Selene Serenity~

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Please don't copy or steal!!

Authors Notes: Squee! People like my idea! I think…well anyways, please keep reading!!

~Chapter Two~

         The clipboard and pencil clattered to the floor. "D…d…demon?" Kagome stuttered, starring and Inuyasha with fear and excitement.

"Well, half demon if you want to get technical. "But I usually don't tell people that part."

"Then…why did you tell me?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "You needed it for that chart thingie didn't you?"

"Yeah, I guess." Kagome nodded and picked up the clipboard and pencil, jotting the note down quickly. She stood up and asked a few more questions, when Sango and Miroku walked in.

"Kagome! Are you all right!?" Sango gasped.

"He didn't attack you again did he?" Miroku inquired worriedly.

"No, no." Kagome assured them. "I've just been asking him a few questions."

"Oh, that's good. Do we know his name yet?" Sango peered at the clipboard. "Inuyasha huh?" Suddenly her eyes widen and her mouth dropped open. "Uh…uh…uh…" She stuttered.

"What's wrong Sango?" Miroku wondered and joined the two girls. Sango merely lifted her hand and pointed at Kagome's note on the paper. "Half…demon!?" He shouted, eyes bugging out. "What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Exactly what it says!" Inuyasha crossed his arms across his chest.

"But how is that even possible? Demons don't exist!" Miroku protested.

"What? Do you want me to prove it?" Inuyasha spat.

"No! No…we'll take your word on it." Kagome stopped the fight threatening to be unleashed.

Suddenly Inuyasha's nose perked up and her jumped out of the bed. "What are you doing!? You need to rest!" Kagome instructed.

Without a reply Inuyasha dashed out of the room, Kagome, Sango and Miroku following.

***

Meanwhile, in the hallway mentioned in the previous chapter, a new intern, Rin was walking, desperately searching for her boss's office. 'Oh man…I thought it was down this hallway…' She thought nervously. 'This place is so big, how am I supposed to find my way around on my first day?' Suddenly she came to an open door. She stopped and peered inside to find a staircase leading down to a basement room. She leaned in closer and as she did she lost her balance and toppled down the stairs, landing with a crash.

"Ow…" She groaned and stood up. 'What is this place?' She wondered walked to the other end of the room where she spotted some old capsules. She approached them and noticed four of them were empty. 

"Don't touch those!" An angry voice cried behind her. Rin gasped and swiftly turned around, bumping into one of the capsules. At the bottom of the stairs was a boy, with silver white hair and gold eyes, wearing only a hospital nightgown. "Did you open those three capsules!?" He demanded.

"No!" Rin replied. "I came down here and they were open!" 

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried and ran down the stairs with Miroku and Sango. "Leave her alone."

Inuyasha glared at Rin then ran over to the three capsules that had been opened, besides his own. He leaned foreward sniffing them. "Damn. That bastard Naraku's on the loose. Not to mention the two attachments of his." He muttered angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked as she joined him at the capsules, while Sango and Miroku tried to calm Rin down.

"Naraku, long story and I'm NOT going into it." 

"What…what is he?" Rin quivered and pointed timidly at Inuyasha. 

"Um…well you see he's a half demon…" Sango explained.

"What!?" Rin shouted. 

"Hey, um, there's not supposed to be another capsule open right?" Miroku asked.

"No why?" Sango replied. 

"Well there is." Miroku pointed behind Sango. She turned and saw the capsule that Rin had hit earlier was now open and a young man stood there, asleep still.

"Hey, he kind of looks like Inuyasha." Kagome pointed out.

"No he doesn't!" Inuyasha spat as if he had been offended.

"Okay…sorry." Kagome backed off a bit.

Soon the man in the capsule woke up, immediately spotting Inuyasha and glared at him. "Inuyasha…" Was his first word.

"Why, hello you son of a…" Inuyasha started.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried and covered his mouth. Inuyasha of course fought and she let go when he threatened her with his claws.

The man quickly reached down to his side as if to grab something, but was shocked to find nothing there. "Inuyasha! Where are the Tensigia and Tokijin?" He demanded. 

"Keh, like I know Sesshomaru! I don't even know where the Tetsugia is!" Inuyasha replied.

Sesshomaru sighed and surveyed the room until his eyes landed on Rin. "Rin?" He asked silently. 

Rin gasped and backed up a bit. "How do you know my name?" She asked cautiously.

"Inuyasha…do you know how long has it been?" Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha.

"Oh, only a thousand years." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Then how in the seven hells is Rin still alive?" He said calmly, though the comment should have been expressed angrily. 

"Rin? Oh you mean that little human girl that followed you around? I have no idea." He replied vaguely.

"Well I'm defiantly not a thousand years old. So I can't be the same Rin you knew." She assured Sesshomaru meekly. 

"Well certainly look and smell like her. Though I suppose the sent is a bit off." He looked her over.

Nervous from his stare, Rin stepped closer to Kagome. Kagome turned to Rin. "You know where the hospital wing is right?" Kagome asked.

"It's about the only place I can actually find." She nodded. 

"Okay, could you please bring Mr.…um Sesshomaru to the hospital wings and have one of the nurses check him out?"

"All right." Rin agreed.  "Sesshomaru…sir. Would you please come with me?" She asked him.

"I suppose." He nodded. He looked back at Inuyasha. "Rest assure, once I find my swords, your head shall be mine." And with that the two went upstairs.

Sango sighed and moved to the next capsule. "And shall we see what's behind door number two?" She pressed the release button.

Once the occupant awoke, he too began to argue with Inuyasha, while Kagome, Miroku and Sango rolled their eyes. "You little mutt, where have you taken me!?" He cried and jumped out of the capsule.

"I didn't take you anywhere!!!" Inuyasha shouted. "I don't know what happened, but somehow we're all here!"

"What?" He blinked.

"I think it has something to do with that damned Project Demon thing." Inuyasha replied.

"Project Demon? What's that?" Miroku wondered, butting into the conversation.

"Is he one of _them?_" The new demon spat.

"I don't think so. They seem pretty clueless if you ask me Kouga." Inuyasha told him.

"Well then what the hell is this place?" He asked.

"It's a cryogenics lab. You have been frozen for about a thousand years." Sango replied.

"A thousand years huh?" He smirked. "Well at least that Naraku is dead. Only wish I could have been the one to take him down."  
         

"You know that's _my_ job wolf boy." Inuyasha snorted. "And he's still alive, can't you even smell him?"

Kouga quickly sniffed the air and grimaced. "Ah well looks like I can claim my revenge after all."

"It's my revenge not yours. All he did you was beat the tar out of you." 

"Oh yes and you, he tore you're heart out and shoved it back in, and all over a stupid human! HA! HA! HA!" He said, pausing in between each laugh. "You're so pathetic Inuyasha you know that?"

"Kouga, do you ever shut your trap?" Inuyasha growled.

"All right!" Kagome got in between the two. "Why don't I take you upstairs to the hospital wing." She said to Kouga and pulled on his arm.

"Oh? And just who are you?" He starred down at her.

"I'm Kagome, I'm an intern her and I've been put in charge of all of the occupants of the capsules downstairs. Now you need to go get a check up from one of the doctors." She explained.

"Hmph. Fine, I'll be back Inuyasha, you hear me?" He growled.

Once they were gone Miroku smirked at Inuyasha. "My, you certainly have a way with making friends don't you?"

"Shut up." Inuyasha huffed. "Aren't you supposed to open these things?"

"Right." He nodded and went to the next capsule.

Three wolf demons, one toad demon, one Tanuki and one fire breathing cat demon later…(AN: I know I screwed up the numbers somewhere along the line…but oh well. I apologize.) they had opened all the capsules. Kagome, Rin, Miroku and Sango walked back upstairs together and promptly collapsed in the waiting room of the hospital wing. "Ugh…I'm exhausted." Sango complained. "I'm going home, taking a shower then going to bed."

"Oh, do you mind if I join you then?" Miroku smiled.

"No!" Sango cried and punched him in the arm. "Pervert…" She mumbled.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Hey Rin, where do you go to school?" She wondered.

"Tokyo University. I just transferred the other day." Rin replied.

"Hey, that's where the three of us go!" Kagome smiled. "I wonder if we have any classes together."

"I'm sure we do." Rin said as she stood up. "Well I better get back. I'm really tired."

"Yeah." The others agreed and got up as well. 

"I hope we see you in class tomorrow." Sango smiled at Rin.

"Me too!" She agreed and left.

"I'll give you two a ride alright?" Miroku offered, pulling out his car keys.

"Of course you will! You think we'd expect anything else?" Sango laughed.

Author's Notes: Tada…sorry for the whole numbers mix up. I'm sure you figured out who the other demons are so I won't treat you like idiots and tell you who they are…you'll find out in the next chapter anyways! We'll I hope you enjoyed the second chapter and there's more on the way!


End file.
